Whipped Cream
by Esdeathly
Summary: When Tino, a young dairy farmer, meets Berwald, a restaurant owner, his life will be fipped upside down. First story! What are summaries anyway?
1. Chapter 1

The summer heat in Finland started to get to Tino as he led the cows into their pasture to feed. His neck shimmered with droplets of sweat emerging as he counted each of the farm animals. After he had counted all 53 of them, he sauntered to his humble home and his siblings. All 5 of them, and his niece and his nephew, and his two cousins, not to mention his parents. He grumbled as he went back knowing that Helmi was going to tease him for being so slow. He smiled when he remembered how Bjørk would always attempt to stop his sister because "Teasing uncle Tino was a big no no" and how "Helmi is just a ilkimys! I don't think you're short!" But in reality, Tino was short for a grown adult. He was 167 cm. That wasn't _too_ short, right?

He had just hardly reached the porch of his ramshackle farmers home. Just hardly smelling the päivän paras hetki tea being brewed for him (he mostly liked it for the little cute moomins on the box, but he wouldn't ever admit such a thing).

"Hej. Är du ansvarig för boendet?"

The little Finn whipped his head in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. The Finn stared at what he thought was a jötnar. But weren't giants supposed to be utterly ugly? This man was giant in height but he had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, porcelain skin, short trimmed flaxen hair, and the most wonderfully enchanting eyes the Finn had ever seen. Eyes like the roaring and strong ocean. They were of a bright blue green, and they roared like a lion. Those eyes sent chills down Tino's spine. Not the mention the man sported well tailored suit pants, and a well fitting dress shirt, finished with a dark navy tie.

"Hej?"

The man spoke again and Tino was snapped out of his trance. But he wasn't speaking Finnish? Tino recognized some words and suddenly knew the man was speaking Swedish.

"Olen pahoillani , en puhu ruotsia !" Tino blurted out, his face flushing a light pink. He pushed a piece of his silvery flaxen hair behind his ear.

"Ah sp'k Eng'sh." The stoic man spoke again.

"Me too!" Tino beamed. His amethyst eyes filled with joy. He understood that!

"Good. I'm Berwald Oxenstierna. Yer n'me is?" The corners of the mans mouth twitched, indicating that he has smiled. No matter how small.

"Ah, my name is Tino , Tino Väinämöinen!" He gasped out quickly, his cheeks still tinted.

Berwald scanned the house with his eyes, his wonderfully enticing eyes and his perfect jaw and his beautifully masculine figure... Tino had to stop. His face lighting up a deep red.

Berwald eyed him for a moment confused but amused. He quickly moved on, "Is th's ya f'rm?"

"Ah, no, it's my fathers. My isä owns all of it.."

"Ah see. M'y ah t'lk to em? Ah own a restaurant in Stockholm 'nd an'ther in Helsinki. My c'mpany is int'r'sted in yer f'mily's da'ry pr'd'cts."

Tino looked up at the swede. "Mhm, yea! I'll bring isä out in a second.."

He walked inside and rushed to find his father, "Isä Isä! A man is here to talk to you about our milk!"

Tino had hardly noticed small hands grasping onto his pants leg before hearing, "Setä! Helmi is chasing me! She says she's going to eat me!"

"Bjørk ...Where's my father?" The boy grabbed the Finns hand, pulling him down a few halls to his parents room. In a mountain of holey blankets and comforters lied a man in his later 50's.

"Not feeling too well today isä?" Tino sat down next to him, the man caressing his sons cheek.

"My son, I am doing perfectly fine. I have my wonderful family." He kissed Bjørk's forehead.

"Isä, there's a man willing to buy our dairy! He owns restaurants! He's so nice..." Tino's face flushed again just slightly.

" Aatos, there's a winter giant out- ah I can see you already know." Another man entered the room. He had flaxen hair, deep blue eye, and a cross hair clip, pulling back some of his hair.

"Nikolai, go with your cousin to talk to the man about business. I doubt that I will be able to speak to him today." The older man attempted to sit up, groaning loudly. Worried washed over the younger males faces. Aatos lowly chuckled at their worry. "Go! Go now before the giant runs off!"

Both Tino and Nikolai stood up and rushed to the front door.

Tino opened the door for Nikolai as they went outside. He flushed more due to the heat, and seeing the Swedish beast on his porch.

"Hello, I am Nikolai, I'll be taking Tino's fathers place for now. Now how may this humble farm serve you sir?"

Tino wondered how Nikolai stayed so calm. He eyes showed no emotion as he talked to Berwald.

"M' n'me is Berwald c'me 'ere to p'ssibly inq'ire ab't yer pr'd'cts. M' resta'rants 're g'ing to be s'lling sweets al'ng w'th our c'rrent menu. I've been s'rching fer g'd q'lity d'iry. Ah ref'se ta s'll 'nything but th' b'st. Ah heard m'ny gr't th'ngs 'bout the Väinämöinen f'rm."

Nikolai took in the mans words. He folded his arms infront of him and nodded. "How about you come inside and we will discuss a contract," Nikolai looked at the Finn"Tino, you help Mr. Oxenstierna inside and help him get comfortable while I go chat with uncle. Okay?"

Tino nodded, overly excited. His cheeks flushed after a moment, realizing he had embarrassed himself. Nikolai lifted an eyebrow before lowly snickering, wondering inside.

"Ah, come this way Mr. Oxenstierna.." Tino took the lead into his home.

"M' Berwald. Ya can c'll m' Berwald." Tino automatically lit up a bright pink. Berwald just followed his steps.

 **Yo. So this is kind of my first story. Please do treat me kindly. Unless you hated it. Then I understand. Anyways, greetings! I'm Esdeathly.**

 **And I am weeaboo trash who loves sufin hella lot.**

 **T right now. Maybe changing to M. Depends on my confidence.**

 **Got this idea while I was helping out with a farm. But since Finland's major farms only produce like rye and oats, then it was dairy.**

 **Dairy farm it was.**

 **I am sorry for my terrible grammar and my veryVERY VERYYYY rough Swedish and Finnish.**

 **ilkimys- equivalent is like "meanie"**

 **päivän paras hetki- moomin tea**

 **Moomin- cute little Finnish mythological creatures, they look like hippos, Tino loves them.**

 **Hej. Är du ansvarig för boendet- rough Swedish for "hello, are you the owner of this place?" Kinda, probably wrong .**

 **Olen pahoillani , en puhu ruotsia- Finnish for what I think is " I'm sorry, I don't speak Swedish."**

 **Jötnar- Scandinavian giant/ troll, even though Finland doesn't have the same beliefs? /shrugs**

 **Isä- finnish for dad**

 **Sëta- finnish for uncle**

 **Anyways, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tino quickly rushed inside, Berwald on his heels. As soon as he stepped inside all signs of children playing, and adults laughing halted. Everyone rushed off to their respective rooms, except one woman. Berwald stared at her, noticing her round hips, small waist, silvery hair, and then her wide violet eyes. This was obviously Tino's mother. She was cooking what looked like vendace. Berwald also noted the garlic sauce simmering next to it. She turned to him not frightened at all. She smiled at him. Little wrinkles were etched into her face, showing she was wise. And her smile was just like Tino's. Berwald's lips curved upwards into a slight smile.

"Hello dear. Welcome! I am Esteri. I heard that you run a few restaurants just now. And you plan to sell pastries? Is that so?" Her smile stayed on her face.

"Y'm." Berwald was still taken aback on how similar the woman and Tino were.

"Wonderful!" She glanced at Tino , "Tino over here is overly fond of sweets! He's not too shabby a cook either! He bakes better than I! How it would be wonderful if you would take him with you and teach him properly. He's already 20, and he hasn't a clue what he wants to do!" She feigned distress then proceeded to mischievously grin at Tino.

His face was a raging red when he groaned "Äiti!"

"Ah w'ldn't m'nd." Berwald spoke, without a hint of sarcasm.

" _What_?" Tino hissed.

"Ah w'ldn't m'nd l'tting ya c'me 'nd st'y. Ya c'ld w'rk under Matthias... M'ybe." At the name Matthias Berwald's eyes glared at the wall, sending shivers down Tino's back.

Esteri, however, was overjoyed. "Oh! Do you mean it? How wonderful! Tino! You can have your dream now!" She took both of the taller man's hands and thanked him sincerely. Tino just sat.. Dumbfounded.

"Ah w's look'ng fer a h'lping h'nd in Helsinki." Berwald nodded matter of factly. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have such a cutie wondering around, but he wouldn't tell him that.

"Oh, Tino! You've gotten a job. Mr. Oxenstierna, how kind of you! Tino is a bit of a klutz, but he works hard and is earnest in all his work!" She snickered, a loving look upon her face , "He's been tending to the cattle since he was but a babe. He's basically taken over since his father fell ill." She came to Tino's side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's a strong young man. He will do well."

Tino flushed again, he opened his mouth to speak before Nikolai walked back in.

"Mr. Oxenstierna, Tino's father has laid out his terms. Won't you come talk with me over at the table?" He took a few steps before sitting down. Berwald nodded and sat across from him.

Esteri clapped her hands together and smiled. "Tino come help make tea for our guest and Nikolai." She motioned him towards the stove. He begrudgingly got up and started boiling the water. He opened a cabinet to grab tea, wondering which one Berwald would prefer. He choose a black tea. As he poured the loose leaf in the boiling water, he felt eyes on him. He turned around to see Berwald glaring holes into him. He jumped slightly and whipped back around, continuing his task. He felt an elbow hit him sharply in his ribs. The Finn turned to see his mother winking at him. She looked at him, then to Berwald, then back to him, then back to Berwald, raising an eyebrow.

His cheeks flushed, his face set in a deep scowl as he mouthed the word "Mom!" She simply grinned at him and softly giggled. "You like him." She whispered lowly. "He is a cutie~ if I wasn't married I might ta-"

"MOM." Tino growled quietly. He figured the tea was okay enough to pour out. He set out two cups and used a strainer as he poured tea into each cup. He grabbed a small bowl of sugar and set the chinaware on a tray. He walked over to the men conversing business. He listened to snippets of the conversation as he set each cup in front of Berwald and Nikolai.

"As for the wide production of-"

"Any sugar?" Tino interrupted. His cousin glared for a moment before nodding. He put two spoons of sugar into the dark liquid, knowing how his cousin drank his tea. Berwald simply shook his head.

"N' th'nk ya."

Tino quickly gathered up the sugar and tray and went to the sink. Berwald allowed himself to glance at the Finn. He noted his thin waist, draped in an almost periwinkle shirt that complemented his beautiful amethyst eyes and his snowy skin. He gazed at the younger males wide hips, and his _oh so_ voluptuous ass. He snapped back into reality when Nikolai coughed quite loudly. His mouth in a hard line and his deep blue eyes unemotional.

"Anyways-"

Berwald hardly listened, his mind filled with the tiny, purple eyed Finn. Tino cleaned up, his mind filled with the tall, stormy eyed winter giant.

After about an hour passed, they had come to a conclusion on the terms. Berwald pulled out a few papers and wrote some things down. He handed them to Nikolai and asked him to sign. He obliged, then took the papers to Tino's father to sign.

Berwald gazed at Tino, who was by then snacking on some berries. "Ya 'ought t' g't yer st'ff re'dy. W'll be off soon. "

Tino stiffened and looked at Berwald. "You were _serious?"_

Berwald nodded again. Tino's mother smiled and ushered him to his room to pack. After a few minutes of his mother rambling about him finally getting a chance and her practically his bags for him. He just looked at her.

"Am I _really_ going?" His mother put down a shirt she was folding to sit next to him. She brushed her fingers through her sons hair.

"Tino you're so handsome." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Mom, that's not answering me.. What.. What if I don't want to go? What about the cows? What about father? Bjørk and Nikolai too..." Tino whispered.

"Honey..we all love you and want you to follow your dream.. This is a chance for you to be something big!" She said, trying to sound happy but failing. "I don't want you to leave, but I want you to go. We will be here waiting for you Tino. We will always be here, my son. You haven't left this farm in years. This something you've always wanted to do." She stroked his head again.

"I ... Do want to kinda go.. But I'm scared.." Esteri quieted him with a hug.

"There is nothing to fear. You go and you learn!" She chuckled lightly despite a few tears falling. "Plus if you have a boss like that there's sure to be tons of fun and exploring-"

"MOOOOOOM." Tino groaned.

Esteri chucked before wiping her eyes and zipping up Tino's suitcase. "Now change into something more presentable, and go!"

Once she left the room, Tino walked to his fathers room.

Aatos grinned when he saw his son. His grey eyes sparkling. "My son, you have found an opportunity I see! I am proud."

Tino smiled weakly and went to sit with his father. "I'm not sure if I'm ready father.. What if... I can't do it?"

The older man frowned. "Tino. You can do it. You can do anything you want." He ruffled his sons hair. "And don't worry about me or anyone, I may be an old fart, but I'm a strong old fart." He flexed his arm muscles to prove his point.

Tino chuckled. "If you say so.. I'll... I'll just miss everyone." He smiled half heartedly.

"Of course you will. A man will always miss his family. But he also has to start his own journey and his own family. "

His fathers word assured Tino. They said their goodbyes and Tino left his room. He gathered up his suitcase, and changed as his mother had instructed. He had given everyone their goodbye hug and kiss.

Berwald smiled (as best as he could) at him as he walked outside. He grinned back, having Berwald at his side reassured him. Before he knew it he was sitting in the passenger seat of a new shiny black sports car. The engine started up, and they started to move. Tino glanced at his house and smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek.

He was ready.

 **Yo Esdeath here.**

 **So SOMEONE REVIEWED AHAHAHA**

 **THANK YOU**

 **I assumed no one ever was going to read this**

 **So please continue doing that**

 **I'm sorry the chapters have been kinda short**

 **I will try to make them longer.**

 **So, I will go and take my sick, worthless self and try to write more :^) also**

 **Pls don't hate me cause I doubt every chapter will be updated this fast BUT I WILL TRY**

 **Äiti- mom in Finnish I think**


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the city was quietly pleasant. Berwald didn't say much as he drove, Tino would occasionally speak up and ask about him. Berwald would bluntly answer and be silenced again. Tino frowned, silence was unbecoming of the Finn. He glanced at Berwald, then to the radio. He pressed a button, turning it on. Classical music flooded through the speakers. While the Finn couldn't say he expected much else from Berwald, it wasn't his favorite. He kept pressing the arrow button looking for a different station. Eventually the smaller man came across one he liked and turned up the volume a few notches. Grinning, Tino gazed outside taking in the scenery. A new song came on and Tino hummed along with it.

"Ah l'ke th's s'ng." Berwald spoke quietly, his eyes ever concentrated on the road in front of him.

"Me too! I haven't heard much of their music, but I do know this song." Tino beamed as he responded. This was the first time Berwald initiated conversation, and he liked it.

"Wh't k'nd of m'sic ya like?" The larger man said, eyes still focused.

"Uhm, may sound silly, but my favorite is metal." Tino nervously giggled, hoping Berwald wouldn't judge him.

Berwald raised an eyebrow, glancing at the young finn for a moment. "Really? Didn't 'pect th't."

The Finn giggled again "Most people don't. I like the lyrics and beats. I think some are very well written and intelligent. I like those songs, the ones that speak to you." He smiled at the Swede again.

Berwald nodded. "Mhm. Ah can 'nderstand th't." After the curt sentence he quieted again and concentrated on driving.

A few hours passed very, _very_ slowly for Berwald. He had the bright eyed beauty in his passenger seat. All he wanted to do was ask more about the Finn, but he knew Tino was probably still a little frightened. Besides, who would want to talk to a giant scary Swede? Surely not Tino. However, Berwald couldn't help but notice the blush that often crept onto the boys cheeks when he would sneak a glance at the Swede. It was either he was nervous, or maybe something about Berwald made him blush? Surely it was not the latter. But he couldn't help but smile internally each time.

Soon they entered the city, and Tino was in awe. He hadn't been to the capital since he was but a tot. The ocean shimmered, it looked like one large cerulean jewel. It seemed to welcome him. The streets were lined with people enjoying the last of the sun's warmth for the day. Tino noted how the modern and how the past blended well in this city. He had never seen such buildings in his life.

"Wow..." The Finn said under his breath ,"it's huge." Berwald simply nodded. Tino saw a child happily eating ice cream before grinning.

Berwald noticed the Finn eyeing the young girl. He decided that there wasn't a better way to welcome the Finn, besides they hadn't had dinner yet and he knew that the boy had to be hungry.

Before long Berwald parked. He got out and walked around his car to help Tino out. "Are we here?"

The man shook his head. "I tho'ght ye might be h'ngry." As the Finn stepped out of the car, he beamed at the swede. His amethyst eyes lighting up at the sights before him. Berwald took the boys hand and led him to a restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it sure was cozy. The Finn stepped inside the humble building, the walls were mostly brick, but it was well lit and modern. Plus the smell drifting to his nose was enticing. He hadn't had a proper meal that day. The older man let him to a table where they sat until a waitress came by to take their orders.

While they waited for their food, the waitress brought out cups of steaming hot coffee. Tino gratefully took his cup before adding a little bit of sugar and cream. He sipped on it slowly, thanking the swede silently. Berwald noted the boys slender fingers, how they were still fair and supple looking, even though they were just calloused enough to show he had worked hard. Tino's eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the coffee, his long lashes sitting upon slightly tinted cheeks. Tino was beautiful. His champagne hair in a slight disarray framing his delicate face. Berwald noticed everything. He started to reach out to caress the boys cheek. Tino flushed before Berwald spoke.

"Tino... Y-yer... Absolutely... "

"Here ya go!" A high pitched voices chirped in, the waitress setting the food down in front of the men. Berwald snapped his hand back down to his side, before he looked down, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Tino stared down at his lap as well. "Were .. You going to say s-something?" He lifted his eyes to look toward Berwald. The swede shook his head no.

"'M sorry.." He said quietly, realizing he almost touched his employee inappropriately.

Tino frowned deeply before taking Berwald's hand in his own. The Swede looked up to see the boys kind eyes and smile. "Don't be sorry. You've done so much for me. I really thank you for doing all of this."

Berwald gave the boy the best smile he could muster. The rest of dinner continued without many words, but both parties were now comfortable with each other. The occasional moan of approval came from the Finn as he tasted his food. They soon paid the waitress and left.

As they walked out, Tino automatically headed for the car, the Swede stayed near the entrance. The smaller boy looked over his shoulder. "Ya coming?" He smiled as he beckoned Berwald.

"Ah w'nt to bring ya one more pl'ce." Tino grinned widely as he practically ran back to the Swedes side, grasping his hand in his own.

"Lead the way!" The giant did just that, small Finn in tow. After a few minutes of silent hand holding and blushing they arrived at another shop.

"jäätelö? Ice cream?" Tino looked at Berwald, and the Swede nodded.

"'ts s'mmertime thought ya m'ght want some." He squeezed the Finns hand lightly.

Tino beamed and started rambling about how he loved ice cream, he almost sprinted into the shop. The quiet giant just followed. An array of colorful ice creams were laid in front of the Finn. He carefully looked at each flavor, occasionally asking to sample. The man behind the counter kindly obliged each time. Tino smiled as he saw his favorite, knowing that all the other ones he kinda liked were no longer options.

"Two scoops of licorice ice cream please!" Tino said cheerfully. Berwald was taken aback for a moment, the Finn liked the awful menthol stuff? To each his own, he shrugged. The man scooped the dark gray frozen treat into a pink bowl, he added a spoon before setting in on the counter.

The man looked at Berwald and asked, almost timidly, "For you, sir?"

"Lemon." The man quickly scooped his Ice cream out too, and then went to ring it up. Berwald paid the man. The Finn was practically bubbling as he ate the black stuff. Berwald supposed a little ice cream was worth a smiling Tino. They walked down to the pier, and found a bench to sit and watch. The sky was in fantastic shades of orange and pink as the sun set below the shimmering waters. It was quite beautiful, but when Berwald saw the reflection of it in the Finns eyes, he knew he would never see anything more stunning.

"Thank you." Tino spoke as he looked ahead. "I haven't been this happy in a long time.." Despite his words, the boys body betrayed him. Tears started to flood down his cheeks. "Berwald... You've been so kind to me.. But what if I'm not right for the job? What if I can't do it, what if you start to hate-"

Tino was cut off by Berwald's lips touching his own. The kiss they shared was sweet and chaste. Berwald pulled away, and for the first time the Finn saw him smile.

"Ya stopped cryin'."

 **YEA PROGRESSION WHOO so I feel like it's going real fast but real slow all in one go**

 **How do you feel? What can I improve? Besides everything :^)**

 **Sorry this took a little longer. I've managed to become real busy real fast. Also excuse my mistakes, I have no beta ;-;**

 **Anyways review please!**

 **Thank you so so much ;-;**

 **Esdeathly out**

 **jäätelö- ice cream in finnish**


End file.
